¿Light Uke?
by Pandita088
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Light cuando se entere de lo que se rumorea entre él y Ryuga?


¿Light Uke?

Light llegó al portón de la Universidad con la mirada indiferente y lanzando un suspiro. Paró un momento para observar la insignia que caracterizaba a su instituto, que era un rombo dividido en cuatro partes, dos partes pintadas en café y las otras dos en rojo.

Hizo una media sonrisa y entró en la Universidad tranquilamente siendo seguido por Ryuk, el curioso dios de la muerte que observaba con detalle todo lo que él hacía.

Ya dentro del edificio, dos de sus amigos se le acercaron corriendo. Pudo notar el rostro de sus amigos, lucían algo alarmados y preocupados, como si tuvieran algo grave que contarle.

Light se extrañó mucho y pensó por un momento qué cosa tan mala pueda interesarle tanto. Dio un suspiro y pidió a sus amigos que le cuenten rápido, porque quería dejar sus cosas en su casillero. Entonces, ambos estudiantes miraron a ambos lados para ver si había moros en la costa, dejando más desconcertado al intelectual.

- Es sobre Hideki Ryuga –susurró uno de ellos.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? –susurró Light.

Uno de los amigos tragó saliva y el otro hizo la señal de la cruz. Lucían realmente nerviosos.

- Es que… la gente comenzó a mal pensar de la relación que hay entre ustedes –susurró el joven.

Light soltó una carcajada mirando al cielo, de repente, sin querer, una imagen mental de Ryuga sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo vino a su mente, se sintió apenado y sacudió su cabeza, luego posó su mirada de vuelta en sus amigos.

- Yo no tengo nada con él, no sean tontos, chicos. Sólo somos amigos –aclaró el castaño.

- Sí, lo sabemos –dijo respirando rápidamente- Ese no es el problema… -agregó.

- ¿Cómo que no es…? A ver, ¿hay algo peor?

- S-Sí –tartamudearon los jóvenes.

- ¿Q-Qué es? –preguntó Light sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Sus amigos hicieron la señal de la cruz de nuevo. Luego, le dieron la espalda a Light, discutiendo de quién de los dos se lo diría.

Finalmente, uno de ellos decidió decírselo, se volteó y le pidió a que se acercara para susurrárselo al oído.

Ambos amigos temblaban y la tensión hacía que el castaño también tiemble. Ryuk observaba la escena lanzando pequeñas risas.

- Es que… -empezó a susurrar el amigo- Todos rumorean que… ambos son pareja y… y… que… ¡tú eres el de abajo!

… Silencio. El intelectual entró en shock, para luego…

- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! –gritó.

Light se alejó bruscamente y respiraba rápidamente y hondo. Parecía que se le estaba yendo el aire.

– Con que el de abajo, ¿eh, Light? –rió Ryuk.

De repente, otra imagen mental le vino a su mente…

Él estaba acostado en una cama mirando el techo, cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta se abría haciendo un molesto chirrido.

Allí fue donde entró Ryuga, sólo se veía su silueta. El joven encendió la luz dejando ver su rostro, que lo tenía inexpresivo como siempre, y se acercó lentamente a Light, quien levantó la cabeza para ver cómo se acercaba.

- Yagami-kun –dijo inexpresivamente- Ponte en posición de cuatro.

- ¡¡No!! –exclamó el intelectual al terminar de imaginarse tal barbaridad y salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos sufriendo por él.

- Pobre Light… -dijeron al unísono.

- Espero que se encuentre a una chica muy buena para que se borre este rumor… -comentó uno.

- Sí, yo creo que es capaz –guiñó el ojo siendo optimista.

El castaño llegó a su casillero jadeando y antes de hacer nada, trató de recuperar el aliento.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que sus amigos le dijeron. No podía creer que ese joven podría causarle este tipo de problemas.

Sabía que si se ponen al lado del otro y los comparan, ambos contrastan totalmente. ¡Eran polos opuestos! … ¡Y apuestos! No sólo eso, ¡quedaban bien como pareja!

Empezó a inquietarse, su gran inteligencia debía decirle algo para evadir esto. Algo, algo útil. Hasta que optó por la tranquilidad.

_- Debo calmarme… _-se ordenó.

Entonces, después de soltar un gran suspiro, su elegancia y buenos modales volvieron a la normalidad.

_- Esto ya pasará… No debe pasar nada más…_ -pensó mientras levantaba la mirada para ver supuestamente a su casillero, pero…- ¡¿Ryuuzaki?! –exclamó con su corazón a punto de salir de su lugar.

- Yagami-kun, buenos días –saludó sonriendo… con la mirada.

_- Era lo menos que necesitaba ver después de esa "noticia"_ –se lamentó en sus adentros- Vaya, faltaste ayer, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

- Estaba ocupado con la Investigación –se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh, cierto, olvidé que eras L –dijo con sarcasmo-

Pero luego, los ojos del castaño de apagaron. Ya no aguantaba más. Debía decirlo.

Miró al pelinegro y lo tomó por sorpresa, al tomarlo de los hombros.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede, Yagami-kun? –preguntó.

- Dime… ¡¿qué tenemos tanto para que le gente hable así?! ¿¡Acaso nos envidian o qué!?

El detective no sabía de qué estaba hablando su mayor sospechoso e intentó calmarlo… sin éxito.

De repente, mucha gente comenzó a ir a donde ellos estaban. Se reunían cada vez más alumnos para comenzar a chismear.

- ¡Miren! ¡Lo está tomando por los hombros! –exclamó una alumna.

- ¡Se ven tan lindos!

- ¡Qué románticos!

- ¡Ryuga, ¿porqué?! –exclamó Kyoko.

- Kyoko… -susurró su amiga.

- ¡Chicos, deben buscar un lugar más discreto! –recomendó una profesora.

L miró a Light, quien estaba en shock y totalmente sonrojado. El detective suspiró, agarró las manos del castaño, que estaban dormidas, y se las sacó de encima.

– Ryuuzaki… yo… -tartamudeó el joven.

- Ya lo entendí, Yagami-kun…

- Yo… -siguió sin haber escuchado al pelinegro- ¡Yo no soy el de abajo! –gritó saliendo corriendo, tal cual lo hizo al principio.

L sólo vio con pesadez cómo el pobre castaño corría para evitar a la multitud.

– Light-kun… -susurró, pero luego se dio cuenta que… era la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre.

En realidad, este FanFic se me ocurrió cuando vi Baka to Test xD LOL, espero que les haya gustado xD ¿Reviews? :3.


End file.
